What If?
by MDBJeca101
Summary: What if something else happened while Jesse and Beca were watching the Breakfast Club? What if someone they did not expect would come in while they were about to kiss? Either one, which one is it going to be. Theory #1 or theory #2 . If you want to find out read more. R
1. Do I want to kiss him?

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. So this story is going to be about like what if Beca lets Jesse kiss her while watching the Breakfast Club. What will continue on from then. Will the Bella's find out. Will Fat Amy find out and rat Beca to Aubrey. If you want to know what happens keep on reading. Also check out Percabethlover512's channel. She's currently writing a story about Pitch Perfect her way. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie and characters of Pitch Perfect I only own the plot line end of story.**

* * *

Beca's POV

I was telling Jesse what I do and how I make my mixes. I did not notice I was actually yelling because the music was so loud. I took off my earphones.

" Oh I'm talking really loud." I told him and he nodded. I handed him my earphones. He was starting to bob his head to the beat.

" This is really good." He yelled. " Now I'm the one yelling right?" He said. I noodled then he took off the earphones and handed them to me. Then he took out a dvd.

" I want you to watch this movie." He said bringing out the Breakfast Club CD." Then I can die a hero." He said, he started to get comfortable on my bed.

" You know you have a habit of making yourself at home, right?" I asked him.

" Yeah," he said quietly," C'mon." He waved his hand to motion me over to sit next to him. I plopped right next to him with the laptop in the middle.

" The breakfast Club. The best scored and soundtrack movies. Simple minds could've been famous but he turned it down. Idiot. He could've been America's next big hit but he had to turn it down." Jesse said.

The movie's been playing for an hour now.

" Please tell me what does Judd Nelson eat for Breakfast." I asked him pretending to get in the movie.

" Oh, well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy." He said. I laughed a bit

" Sure" I replied sarcastically.

" And black coffee, to help with his morning dumps." Jesse told me. I actually laughed for a short period of time. We've watched the movie and while the endings happening. I looked at Jesse and then I looked at his hands where he does his motion thing like in the movie.

I then looked at his face, he's so into the movie, then I looked at his lips it's so nice looking and soft. Woah Beca this is so not you. Jesse then looked at me.

" You're missing the ending." He pointed out.

" Sorry." I replied sarcastically. I looked back at the screen. But I had to look aback since Jesse was staring at me. He looked at my eyes and then down to my lips then back to my eyes. I noticed that he was leaning in and I was leaning in too. His lips were about to meet mine just before...

* * *

**Hey awesome nerds. So I know it is short but hey my prologues from now are going to be short Since I'm going to start doing stories. So yeah I left you guys with a cliff hanger don't worry my chapters are not going to be this long they are going to be like over 3,000 words. Maybe sometime there will be a chapter that's 5,000 words long you never know. So my stories are already written up so all I have to do is just save it to my hard drive an upload chapters. Sometimes i will upload 2 chapters a day maybe only once a day. Maybe not anything at all in one day. So if you want the next chapter I expect 5 or 6 reviews. So see you awesome nerds later if I get 5 or 6 reviews.**

**MDBJeca101**


	2. Beca Mitchell is Finally My Girlfriend!

**Hey guys i got more than 5 reviews in one day awesome I know**. **I know I'm just exited seeing this is my first story. So anyways. I don't really have much to say but only you guys have to gay least try and give me 5 or 6 reviews. I'm not trying to be bossy I'm just saying I'm a review person so yeah. Sometimes I will increase the reviews like I maybe want 10 or 15 for a really surprising chapter if you want it so I'm gonna stop rambling and go to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters I only own the plot line.**

* * *

Jesse's POV

Me and Beca were leaning in about to kiss but just before I beat her to it. I crashed my lips against hers and she kissed me back. I put my right hand on her waist and she puts her left hand on my neck. I sucked on her bottom lip and she let me in. Once our tongues touched she moaned. That really turned me on. The kiss got more heated and she was about to take my shirt off, her door opened. We pulled apart instantly and we saw Fat Amy at the door.

" Beca what the. Why..were you two about to...Beca you took an oath From me!" Fat Amy yelled at us. An oath?

"What oath did I take from you?" Beca questioned. She moved her fingers so me and Beca can see that 1 Bella Is there. A Bella meeting?

" Bella's are here, is there like a meeting or something?" I asked. She shrugged, fixed her hair, and pushed me to her closet. Was there a moment I was standing? I could hear there conversation so I decided to eavesdrop. I heard shuffling of feet and figured that the rest came in.

" Okay this is an emergency Bella's rehersal." I heard Aubrey say.

" But I heard Fat Amy saying you took an oath from her. What kind of oath was it?" Chloe questioned.

" The oath was that Beca should really stop trying to fix herself. She's been trying to be the perfect Bella but all of us are perfect. So she needs to stop and try to be herself." Fat Amy said. It sound like the oath was a cover up.

" Oh ok if it was another kind if oath I would totally freak out" I heard Aubrey say. What oath? I was so confused and I bumped into some stuff and it almost hit the floor but I catched it. I put it back to it's place and started to hear again.

" Okay guys this is an emergency Bella meeting. next week we are going to be singing in the Sigma Beta Theta's Fall Mixer. We have got to practice at least 3 hours a day since we'll be paid for this. We've been saving up money to get our own Bella's house and if we get this money we can finally have one. But there is one problem. The Trebles house will be on our left side if we're facing it. So I need one of you to be in that room. We know that's the room that's the biggest but I actually feel very uncomfortable since one of the Trebles will be seeing us. And especially it's Jesse. So does anyone want to maybe volunteer to stay in that room for the next 4 years since all of you are freshman." I heard Aubrey say. She talks a lot I don't think she took a breath while saying that. But why would she not want that room? I don't have a problem a problem yeah but I would have a problem if it's not Beca. I hope Beca wants that room.

" I'll be happy to get that room. If the room is big enough I can have more room to put my mixing equipment. Because I do not have enough space. So yeah. I'll be happy to get that room" I heard Beca say. Yes!

I decided to come out with my hoodie since i hung it up here earlier. Since I have my earphones and MP3 player I figured that I could just pretend I was listening to music.

So I walked out of the closet to find a lot of Bella's.

"Beca, what is he doing here, importantly why was he in your closet?!" Aubrey questioned but still yelled.

" Me and Jesse were just watching a movie together. He's giving me a movie education since I don't like movies so yeah. We didn't do anything really. And in the closet thing he was looking for his Hoodie since he lost it in my closet, before you ask he hung it up there 3 days ago." Beca said. I nodded and took my backpack.

" So I'm just gonna go. And I'm out. See you tomorrow Beca." I yelled at the end since I was already out of the door. I arrived to my door to see that...

* * *

Beca's POV

" Movie education. Really Beca, are you trying to make Jesse like you?" Aubrey asked me.

" Ok back up there Aubrey, me and Jesse are just 2 best friends hanging out. We're don't doing anything stupid. Yeah sure at hood night he must've kissed me but he was drunk at least give me some credit and him too. Do you think I might care if he likes me Aubrey no I don't because I took an oath and no offense I think that oath is stupid. We can date anyone we can. No one can force us to date who. I'm just saying. The first time I saw Jesse I instantly liked him but I said no to myself since I took an oath and no I still like him but not as much as I met him." That's all I have to say. It's true but I still like Jesse a lot. Like a lot lot.

" Beca he's a Treble for crying out loud. We cannot date a Treble since he's competition!" Yelled Aubrey.

" Wait your saying that I can't date my boyfriend!" Stacie said.

" Who are you dating!" Aubrey said. Stacie and Donald have been dating since hood night. I would know that because I saw both of them making out in a corner. Yup that was very disturbing to see.

" Well I dated this guy from the BU Harmonics but he's so slow and has small crotch so right now I'm currently dating Donald. He's so good with beat boxing. It's very sexy to me. Also he has a very big one." Stacie said.

" Oh my Gosh this is falling apart. You know what never mind lets just cancel this meeting." Aubrey said.

" Wait we're singing for the Sigma Beta Theta's Fall Mixer, right?" I asked. Chloe nodded.

" Why don't we use one of my mixes. Jesse, Stacie, Fat Amy, The manager of the radio station, and my dad said that I make pretty sick mixes." I told them. I walked over to my desk and Chloe followed.

" I didn't know you were into this stuff." Chloe said to me.

" I've been mixing music ever since I was 16 so yeah. I've always had a dream that I wanted to go to LA and make my own music and produce it. But my dad's a dip wad and made me go to college here for free since he's a professor and I had to get my college degree first to go to LA since he's going to help me move there and stuff." I told her. I started playing a mix.

"Woah that's really good. Hey Aubrey why don't we try this song. It's very good." Chloe said.

" I have the Pitch Pipe and I think that we should stick with the set list." Aubrey said calmly. I guess there was my chance of making my music go wild.

" But Aubrey it's really good. We can sure win and get the mo-" Chloe got cut off by Aubrey.

"Bella's rehersal tomorrow 8 AM sharp." Aubrey said. I guess there was my chance. I sighed.

" Okay I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Chloe said.

" I'm going to Jesse's and continue what I did with him earlier." I said harshly and walked past them. I saw them walk out of my dorm and went to the opposite way. But I did not notice that a certain blonde was following me.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I saw that the rest of the Trebles were in my room.

" Hey guys what's up?" I asked them

" Nothing we just wanted a little meeting." Uni said. We call him uni, short for unicycle, because he always carries a unicycle around.

" What song should we sing For the semi finals. Because we know that the Barden Bella's are going to be singing the same shit they do every year." Bumper said.

(A/N Sorry I used a bad word. But that's what Bumper said during auditions so yeah. Also if you're wondering why I don't have anything on my profile. Because it's under construction And I have a journal of everything I'm hoping to put in my profile so yeah. Also I'm going to be uploading 2 or 3 times a week. Bt no specific days. Ok now just continue with the story.)

" Hey just to let you know one of the Barden Bella's is my girlfriend." Me and Doanld said at the same time.

" Really? Who's your girlfriend?" He asked me

" Beca. you?" I asked him.

" Stacie she's good in bed. Very good." He said.

" Ok we do not want to talk about sex in this room. Not now. You can talk about it somewhere else not in my room though" I told them.

" Ok. Well I think we should sing the song Right Round. What do you guys think?" Greg said.

" Yeah sure we should do that. I love that song do you guys agree?" I asked them. There were a chorus's of 'yeah', 'sure', 'I love that song!'.

"Ok guys it's settled in. We're going to do Right Round." Bumper said. The rest left after we agreed and I was left alone in my room. Benji was out with a couple of his friends. So I decided to watch the Breakfast Club.

Halfway through the movie. I heard a knock in the door.

" Jesse open up I know you're there. I can smell popcorn." I heard Beca say. Her voice sounded kinda hoars. I don't know why. I went over to the door and opened it up.

I looked at Beca's face and it had dry tear stains on it. I closed my door so we could talk in the hallway.

" Hey what happened?" I asked her.

" You know the usual, Aubrey being an ego-maniac person. She won't even list to my mixes. We sing stupid songs over and over again and it's really annoying. And I've been thinking that I might want to quit the Bella's" She said. Wait! QUIT!

" What no you can't quit. Just because Aubrey's being a bitch (A/N again I'm sorry.) doesn't mean that you quit the Bella's. Just explain to her. Why don't you ask the other Bella's opinions and if they agree with you shave a meeting and tell Aubrey ow you all feel." I told her. I saw her smile.

" Thanks Jesse you always know how to cheer me up." She said then we hugged.

" Hey that's what good boyfriends do." I said to her. She pulled away from me.

" Boyfriend huh" she said. I heard someone gasp but I think I'm just imagining it.

" Well, what should I call you after that kiss?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

" You are such a nerd." She told me. I smiled.

" But I'm your nerd." I sad and kissed her. She of course kissed me back. I put my hands. On her waist and she put one hand on my neck and the other in my hair. I just realized something. I pulled away.

" Beca Mitchell will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. I had to make it official since I didn't even asked her to be my girlfriend

" Yes. Why you had to make it official." She told me. She knew me to well so I nodded.

" Hey you don't have Bella rehearsal tomorrow right?" She shook her head.

" Well i was thinking that since we don't have practice and work tomorrow we can hang out." I said to her. Her smile grew bigger.

" Yeah sure. We can go to the movie theaters since your birthday is tomorrow. So I decided we can go do the the thing you love most. Watching movies." She said.

" Thank you so much. I love a lot Beca. Heck I love you more than love. That didn't make sense right?" I asked her.

" Nope. See you tomorrow nerd. Pick me up let's say 11 In the morning." She asked me. I nodded. She said goodbye to me and went to her dorm. I put my fists in the air. I finally let Beca Mitchell. The Beca Mitchell go out with me. I hope the next day turns out well.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So i'll be uploading chapters 2 or 3 times a week depending on how many reviews I get. So I'm hoping for 13 reviews since my first chapter got so many. So see you nerds the next time I upload a chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Oh and by the way. I am planning on making my profile under construction. If you didn't read the authors note up there. so yeah that's about it. Be guys bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye**


	3. RpThings I Need to Go Over With You Guys

**Hey guys this is an author note, so some of you know that, well I only think that one of you guys knew that I was in England! Well it was a family thing. So this is an authors note since I tried to upload my 3rd chapter witch won't work! So I'm hoping this authors note works. I'm gonna list Some shows books movies that I'm gonna do or might do in the future days, months, years, weeks. Oh weeks is supposed to go before years. Anyways me and Mr. Gummybears, are going to be writing these stories in the future.**

**Percy Jackson. The usual.**

**Lab Rats. Ill be writing 2 versions. One an actual love story for real like in real life, where the make the episodes where kelli and billy fall in love, and when they realize they are not related and chase finally reveals his love to bree which she freaks out and runs away for a few days to not find chase with a girlfriend? Say what now!**

**Hunger Games. Again the usual**

**Pretty Little Liars. Idk really but I know I'm gonna write a story for it.**

**Pitch Perfect. What I actually wanted to happen while they were at Acapella boot camp. So basically a real life story.**

**I'll also be very busy because I really want to hang out with me friends like Maria, Jessica, Angela, Emma, Angelic, Brittany, Carson, Jake, Davis, Keegan, Mark, Dale, and Will. The only time I hang out with them is practically on horror movie night Friday. So yeah. And my school is coming around the corner. And I start school on August 20th and then I have to get my school requirements and I love back to school shopping even though I hate to use it in school. It's just so fun where you organize your stuff and put it in your backpack. It's just so fun and I think I'm gonna get a locker chandelier because I've always wanted one so I think I have enough money to shop. So yeah.**

And by the ways guys I kinda took and addiction to lab rats fanfics now. Oh my gosh I know right. Me and Mr. Gummybears watched the whole thing so basically a marathon and I saw all the chemistry bree and chase had so I'm gonna be a lab rats 60% and pitch perfect 40% I'm not gonna read a lot of fanfics by pitch perfect because sometimes I feel like I already read this. So guys I'm sorry you thought this was a chapter but it was not. So I'll see you guys soon. I'm not gonna make promises soon when I'm gonna upload. So yeah.

Bye bye me and Mr. Gummybears wish you guys a happy week and a happy summer. But when school comes. Guys I just want to do all your homework before you start going on the computer again because I learned myself from that last year. I actually got a D on homework so yeah. That was sad.

So bye and as they say in the Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favor.

Mr. Gummybears: I'm just a stuffed panda named by a nice squishy candy. Love you guys. And remember if you want more candies come to me. I make a lot. I know a guy who knows a guy who gets them and that's Maria's hidden stash in her safe. Bye bye bye bye bye. Don't eat to much candy or you're gonna have a lot of cavities.


End file.
